


My Dashing Broadway Star

by orphan_account



Series: Seblaine Sunday Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine drabble written for the Seblaine Sunday Challange: Opening Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dashing Broadway Star

Blaine was pacing around the dressing room; he was a frantic bundle of nerves. The hazel eyed young man wasn’t usually one to be nervous. He’d spent years as the Warbler’s lead vocalist and never felt this way, but this was Broadway. He was on freaking Broadway and tonight’s opening night would make or break his career. In two hours he’d either be wildly successful or a complete loser. Blaine started pacing faster and wringing his sweaty hands together.

Blaine looked nervously at the door when he heard three sharp knocks. The door cracked open and a handsome man with dazzling green eyes and light brown hair peeked in before opening the door fully and walking in. Sebastian leaned casually against the door frame with one arm behind his back. He gazed at Blaine, love and adoration filling his eyes, “There’s my dashing Broadway star.”

“No, I’m not a Broadway star,” Blaine shook his head vigorously, his earlier panic rising back up, “and I won’t be. I can’t do this.”

Sebastian straightened up and walked over to Blaine as his boyfriend of five years continued to put himself down. “Blaine,” Sebastian tried and failed to gain the other boy’s attention, “Blaine! BLAINE!” Wide, anxious, hazel eyes finally looked up to meet warm, caring, green ones. Sebastian tipped Blaine’s head up a little further and brought their lips together for a gentle, sweet kiss. He pulled away when he felt Blaine’s heart rate return to back to normal, “You will be stunning tonight. Also, these are for you.” Sebastian pulled a bouquet of red roses out from behind his back.

The look on Blaine’s face was like a child’s on Christmas morning. Blaine looked up at Sebastian, his eyes shining as he took the flowers, “Bas, I don’t know what to say! They’re beautiful.”

Sebastian carded his fingers through Blaine’s soft, dark curls and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, “I got them because they reminded me of you: beautiful and flawless. I love you so much.”

"I love you too," Blaine whispered lovingly, pulling Sebastian in for another kiss.


End file.
